OS Clove ou la cruauté d'un tueur à gages
by Jamesfly
Summary: Clove a conclu son alliance finale avec Cato:ils vont tenter de gagner ces jeux ensemble! Difficile d'espérer mieux en matière d'allié. Mais est Cato digne de confiance? Clove n'en doute pas. Et pourquoi le devrait-elle? Petit plongeon dans la tête des carrières durant le banquet. N'oubliez pas les commentaires! Petit signe de votre visite. Je les attend avec impatience.


Nous sommes six. Plus que quatre à éliminer. Notre victoire est assurée, cela ne fait aucun doute. Avec cette pauvre fille cherchant désespérément de sauver son soi disant "grand amour". Pfff, non mais quel cinéma. Le petit Peeta protégeant sa bien-aimée et la fille du feu essayant de l'arracher à la mort! Et le pire, c'est que les gens du Capitole l'avalent sans hésiter, à en croire le nombre d'efforts fournis par les scénaristes des jeux pour les garder en vie. Parce qu'il est clair que l'annonce de ce cher Claudius Templesmith qui permettrait à deux tributs de remporter ces Jeux de la Faim, à conditions qu'ils proviennent du même district, n'est là que pour faire vivre leur histoire d'amour. Elle n'est là que pour faire vivre les amants maudits. Mais s'ils croient que nous allons les laisser gagner et, pour cela, mourir sans nous battre, ils se trompent. Au contraire. Cato et moi allons tourner cette annonce à notre avantage et les amants maudits du district Douze ne feront pas long feu. Ce sera le Deux qui verra revenir ses tributs cette année.

Mon partenaire de district est très distant depuis que nous avons perdu toutes nos provisions, volatilisées sous le coup de cette fille du Douze. Katniss. J'ignore d'ailleurs comment elle s'y est prise mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que les seules flèches de l'arène étaient à Glimmer. Et cette sale voleuse les lui a prises et s'en est servie pour faire exploser les mines posées autour de notre butin. Cato refuse même que je prononce encore son nom. C'est à cause d'elle que nous avons besoin de nourriture, encore que ça, on arrive encore à ce le procurer, tant bien que mal. Ce qui pose problème, ce sont les couvertures. Il fait tellement froid la nuit que j'ai peur d'y laisser mon nez ou quelque chose comme ça si je ne trouve pas vite un moyen de me réchauffer quand je dors. Bien qu'il nous reste quelques allumettes, il est préférable, même pour les carrières, de ne pas se faire remarquer la nuit, avec cette fumée révélatrice. Surtout quand un colosse comme Thresh rôde dans les parages. Pour l'instant, nous ne dormons pas et restons actifs et mobiles quand le froid refait surface. Ce sont les pires instants de la journée.

Soudain, je vois Cato se raidir alors que nous marchons le long du ruisseau.

"Écoute, dit-il."

J'avoue que je n'entends rien. Cato a de la chance. Lui, a une excellente ouïe. C'est lui qui a remarqué en premier le frottement de la lame glissant sur la branche soutenant le fameux nid qui a coûté la vie à Glimmer et Sophia. Ou même l'explosion lointaine l'a fait réagir bien avant que l'un de nous ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.

"Mais si, écoute mieux. C'est un grésillement. Je crois que..."

Il n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les trompettes retentissent déjà dans l'arène.

"A l'attention des tributs restants, écoutez-moi attentivement. J'annonce un banquet. Certains d'entre vous sont peut-être déjà en train de décliner mon invitation. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'un festin ordinaire. Chacun d'entre vous a désespérément besoin de quelque chose. Chacun de vous trouvera cette chose dans un sac à dos frappé au numéro de son district, à la Corne d'abondance, à l'aube. Réfléchissez bien avant de refuser. Pour certains, cela pourrait représenter votre dernière chance."

C'était la voix du speaker, Claudius Templesmith. Et il me propose à nouveau des nuits bien au chaud. Parce que je sais que ce dont moi j'ai besoin, ce sont des couvertures ou des pulls en plus. J'ignore ce que Cato en pense mais moi, je n'hésiterais pas à m'y rendre, à ce banquet.

"Alors, on ira? C'est quoi le plan, je demande."

Alors nous nous préparons à l'affrontement. J'espère qu'on pourra aussi en profiter pour éliminer quelques tributs. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Donc nous nous mettons d'accord et à l'aube, nous sommes en route pour la corne d'abondance, notre ancien repère. Cato m'a accordé la fille du feu - il honore ma soi disant soif de sang - en échange de rendre le spectacle de sa mort un peu plus captivant que le tableau qu'a pu sans doute offrir le fameux couple ces derniers jours. Il m'a d'ailleurs promis sa protection pendant que j'irais chercher nos sacs.

Le jour poing tandis que nous nous cachons à l'orée de la forêt. Toujours rien. Pas de sacs en vue, et, le plus étonnant, pas de Katniss. Nous avons pourtant fait le tour de la plaine, fouillant les moindres recoins mais elle n'était pas là. Aucun signe d'elle. Rien ne témoigne de son passage. J'imagine qu'elle est en train de perdre tout son sang dans un coin toute seule et cela me redonne une bouffée de chaleur.

Soudain, un trou se fait dans le sol, près de la corne d'abondance et la table du banquet en émerge, avec nos sacs posés soigneusement dessus. Et la fille rousse en sort et attrape à tout alure son cadeau. Je sens qu'il y a de la mort dans l'air : les autres ne tarderons pas. Je me rue donc vers cette petite intello qui a su nous avoir- je dois le reconnaître- sur ce coup là. Mais ce n'est pas la vengence ou même la jalousie qui me pousse à la tuer. C'est simplement mon instinct, une pulsion que j'adore car elle me fait monter l'adrénaline. Mais Cato me retient. Cela m'étonne. D'habitude, c'est toujours lui qui court vers le gibier, sans réfléchir. Or là, je ne vois aucune bonne raison de ne pas l'achever. Il n'est pas trop tard. Elle court encore sur la plaine, et dans notre direction en plus.

"Non mais ça va pas, ma lance Cato avant que je ne soit trop loin. On a de plus rudes adversaires à éliminer ce matin, tu te rappelles? Et puis c'est notre butin qui est entreposé là-bas, sans aucune protection."

Il a raison, naturellement. Au fond de moi, je crois que j'espérais qu'elle soit déjà morte, cette Katniss. J'ignore pour quelle raison mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas se laisser faire, celle-là. Et si on veut gagner, on a tout intérêt à ce qu'elle meure, peu importe la manière.

"Tu te souvient de ce qu'on lui réserve, pas vrai. Et c'est toi qui vas t'en charger."

La ton de Cato est grave. C'est lui qui commande et il me le fait savoir très clairement. Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui me tracasse. La fille du feu va mourir de mes mains, de la plus honorable façon qui soit. Le sang va gicler, je vais assurer.

Mais contre toute attente, cette fille du Douze se rue à la vitesse d'un léopard vers la corne, en bonne santé. Elle s'était cachée à une vingtaine de mètres de nous, derrière une buisson, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'hésite plus. Je m'élance, prète à tout pour l'avoir et lui lance mon meilleur couteau très aiguisé. Il alait lui arracher la têt si elle ne l'avait pas dévié avec son arc avant de me lancer cette foutue flèche. J'arrive à faire en sorte qu'il ne touche aucun organe vital en me détournant. Malheureusement, mon biseps gauche n'est pas épargné pour autant.

"Et merde! je grommelle. Ça va laisser une grosse cicatrice ça!

J'arrache cette horreur de mon bras et me remets à courir. La fille attrappe son sac. Ma main s'active toute seule. Le couteau ne la rate. Il lui a entaillé le front très profondément et je me mets à espérer qu'elle soit morte lorsque je la vois s'écrouler comme une crêpe. Mais la lame l'a simplement amochée. Bon ben, tant pis. Cela rendra la scène plus sanguinaire. Un visage rouge de sang fera de sa mort un spectacle inoubliable. Ce qui l'aurait été moins si sa flèche avait atteint sa cible, plutôt difficile à déterminer puisqu'elle est retombée au sol, droit devant mes pieds. Tout cela avant que je n'aie eu l'occasion de l'achever.

Je profite de cet instant pour courir jusqua elle et de l'imobiliser, clouée par terre retenue par mon corps.

"Ou est ton petit ami, district Douze? Il s'accroche toujours? je lui lance.

-Il est dans le coin, sur les traces de Cato, riposte-t-elle avant de se mettre a hurler le nom de Peeta."

Pour l'empêcher d'attirer l'attention, je lui enfonce mon poing contre sa trachée. Aurait-elle raison? Si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas en sécurité. Plus sous la protection de Cato. Mais si Joli Coeur tient vraiment à son amie et s'il est toujours conscient et actif, il l'aurait sans doute déjà secourue.

"Menteuse, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire de soulagement que je n'arrive pas à empêcher. Il est quasiment mort. Cato sait bien qu'il l'a eu. Je suppose que tu l'a planqué au sommet d'un arbre en lui faisant des massages cardiaques. Qu'est ce que tu as dans ton petit sac à dos? Un médicament pour Joli Coeur? Dommage qu'il n'en profitera pas, je rajoute pour lui arracher tout espoir de survie. J'ai promis à Cato d'assurer le spectacle s'il me laissait m'occuper de toi, dis-je en choisissant un couteau cruellement incurvé dans mon manteau."

La fille se tortille, tentant en vain de s'arracher à mon emprise. Il faut croire qu'elle pense encore pouvoir s'en sortir. Alors je continue:

"Laisse tomber, district Douze. Ton compte est bon. Comme celui de ta pathétique petite alliée... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Celle qui sautait d'arbre en arbre? Rue? Eh bien, on l'a eue, elle. Quand à Joli Coeur je crois qu'on va laisser la nature s'en occuper. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça? Voyons, par où allons-nous commencer..."

J'essuie son visage afin de mieux distinguer ses traits et de voir le nouveau sang couler. Quelle partie vais-je lui enlever de son joli petit visage? Je l'examine mais elle ne se laisse pas faire et essaie de me mordre. Alors, afin d'éviter de perdre le plaisir de la tuer à cause de quelque douleur que ce soit, si ce n'est déjà fait avec ma blessure au bras, j'attrape ses cheveux et plaque sa tête contre le sol.

"Je crois... Je crois que ja vais commencer par ta bouche, je murmure en effleurant avec la pointe de mon couteau le contour de ses lèvres.

"Après tout, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de te servir de tes lèvres, je poursuis. Tu veux envoyer un dernier baiser à Joli Coeur?"

En guise de réponse, elle me crache un jet de salive et de sang au visage qui ne fait que m'énerver encore plus.

"Très bien. Au travail!"

Au moment où je m'appète à lui entailler la lèvre je suis brusquement soulevée du sol telle une poupée de chiffon. L'air m'est chassé des poumons. C'est Thresh, plus sauvage et plus fâche que jamais. Pourvu que Cato arrive vite. Je... Houmpf, le sol est plus dur que je m'y attendais. Je commence à paniquer quand le colosse se met a crier de sa voix grave:

"Qu'est ce que tu as fait à la petite fille? Tu l'as tuée?

-Non! Non, ce n'est pas moi!

-Tu as dit son nom. Je t'ai entendue. Tu l'as tuée? Tu l'a tailladée à mort, comme tu allais le faire avec celle-là?

-Non! Non, je... ma voix se brise quand je vois la pierre de la taille d'un pain qu'il tient à la main."

Mais où est Cato, il doit... Il avait promis... Je sens que mon heure a sonnée. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est prier. Ma dernière chance, c'est Cato que je me mets à appeler de toute la force de mes poumons. Il me réponds et j'aperçois mon salut. Il accourt, il va me sauver.

Tous mes espoirs s'évanouissent quand Thresh lève la pierre au dessus de sa tête. A ce moment-là, la seule chose qui me parvient c'est l'immensité et la lourdeur de la pierre que je sens me frapper avec force à la tête.

"Hiiiii"


End file.
